


Ten Things That Never Happened to Jason Ellis

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: AUs, M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, ten things that never happened to Jason Ellis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things That Never Happened to Jason Ellis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for immicolia's birthday. It started as a five things fic. Then somehow grew to seven things and then nine. I put the brakes on at ten. elekdragon deserves quite a bit of gratitude for helping out in many ways with this, even though it's not his fandom. Happy birthday, Immi! (And thanks for letting me play in some of your sandboxes again. 'Twas fun. *g*)

1.) Bucky, the white ranger, looked over at his team. Bob was blushing, which clashed with his blue shirt as Bam continued to whisper things in his ear about the ways that "red and blue could make purple."

Meanwhile, Mike V was doing his best to ignore the way Tim was trying to tag his yellow shirt with a black marker. Mike V had learned an important lesson about controlling his temper when they fought that one monster of Rita's.

Tony stood off to one side, looking nervous. And sad. When Zordon started to speak, they all stood at attention.

He smiled down at the team from his containment tube. "Truly, this is a special day." Bucky wiped a tear from his eyes as Zordon continued his speech. "Today we witness a transfer of power. Tony, you are leaving us. But you have chosen a worthy successor. A new friend to us all, Jason, from Australia."

At this, Jason stepped forward to join Tony in front of the other Rangers.

"Ai-yi-yi! This is so sad!" Alpha commented as he watched.

"Jason, you have been chosen to become the new Pink Ranger."

Jason nodded.

Tony smiled at Jason and gave him the Power Coin. A small flash of pink passed between their hands.

Tony hugged Jason. "Do me proud, man."

Jason grinned. "Do you proud? I think I can do more than that, mate."

 

2.) Jason makes Tim important. Without Jason... he just doesn't know what to do with himself. It's why he doesn't look at the calendar, tries to deny the passing of time. Because before he knows it, Jason will be gone and Tim will be a nobody again.

It'll almost be like Jason was never there. Except for a page or two in the yearbook and Tim's own memories. More than losing Jason, he worries about losing himself.

Tim knows he shouldn't worry about it. Worry about the future. He knows he should worry about how Jason will react when he tells him, "I love you." Because that's what matters.

 

3.) Jason scratches another day off on the wall. He doesn't know why he bothers. He lost the count long ago. He came back to visit family, to spend quality time with them. Instead, he's the only one left.

Jason tells himself, as he scratches his bearded face, that tomorrow, he'll leave. Tomorrow, he'll venture out and try to find other people. Because tomorrow, he'll feel different. Tomorrow, he'll feel a sense of hope.

Tomorrow, he'll let himself think that there might be someone, anyone who might be alive out there. For now, he looks out the window for any signs of life. And tells himself to not get his hopes up when the wind makes a plant move.

"Welcome home," Jason says to himself.

 

4.) Ever since Ellis had been changed, he had been different. Sure, the others were a little different, but Ellis... he was like a completely different person. Animalistic and dangerous.

Rodney didn't understand, because he had changed Ellis himself. And Bucky had turned out fine. That was why they agreed someone should watch Ellis at all times. It was decided that Tony would do that, because he was the most responsible.

Tony has learned to ignore the taunts and the come-ons from Ellis. The way he teases and leers. But like an animal, Ellis is cunning. He waits for the one moment when Tony is distracted and makes a break for it, smelling familiar blood nearby.

Tony is upset with himself when he realizes what has happened. He follows the trail Ellis left and watches, almost unable to move as a reunion unfolds before his eyes.

Tim looks overjoyed to see Ellis and is ready to embrace his old friend. Ellis eagerly wraps his arms around him and lowers his head to Tim's shoulder, licking his lips.

Tony continues to watch. Ellis bites Tim's throat, and Tony closes his eyes for a moment as Tim's eyes go wide. Tony remembers what it was like when he was turned. How it felt to have those fangs sinking into him. It was an incredible blend of heaven and hell. Bob and Bucky working as one to turn him. Tony's skin becomes pebbled at the thought. He comes to his senses and dashes out of his hiding place. He grabs Ellis and pulls him away, leaving Tim dazed and confused, but safe.

Ellis fights Tony every step of the way until Tony finally releases him. There's a small trickle of drool from the corner of Ellis's bloodstained mouth as he studies Tony. Ellis attacks, tearing Tony's t-shirt open.

Tony *lets* him take his frustrations out. Lets Ellis rake his skin with his nails and pierce his flesh with his teeth. Tony can handle it. Likes the way Ellis abuses him. And when Ellis's fangs puncture his neck, Tony almost forgets that he'll have to answer to Rodney and the others.

 

5.) Carson Daly looked into the camera. "We have Jason Ellis here, talking exclusively with us about his split from *NSkate." He turned to Jason, who was sprawled in a chair next to him, looking very comfortable. "Tell me, Jason. What's the deal with you walking away from one of the most popular music groups of all time?"

Jason looked serious as he answered the question. "I wanted to try different things from the rest of the boys. Tony, Bam, the others… They wanted to keep doing the same stuff. I want to do other things." He paused to adjust the hat on his head. "I'm more interested in trying music with an edge, y'know? Something with, pardon my language, balls."

Carson reddened and returned to looking into the camera. "Well that's great. Coming up next, Jason and his new partner, Jesse Fritsch will perform a song from their upcoming album." Jason leaned into the camera and made the sign of the devil with his right hand. "That's right! We're 'Breakin' the Bank'!"

 

6.) Bam looked at the rest of his team. "I figure based on what Ape told me, if we get another 20 points, we're in the lead."

Tim studied the scavenger hunt list and did some quick math. "Kiss a teammate," he read aloud.

Bam frowned at what Tim said. "That's only five points."

Tim glared at Bam. "I wasn't finished. Kiss a teammate's ass, fifteen points."

All eyes turned to Jason, who was trying to wipe the makeup off of his face with a napkin. "What?" He shrugged. "It's because of the makeup, isn't it?"

Tim smirked. "If the shoe fits..."

"Shut up and kiss me," Jason told him as he pulled Tim close and kissed him.

Tim's eyes widened at the kiss. "Hey! There was tongue!"

Jason's eyes twinkled as he leered at Tim. "You're the one who called me sexy, stud."

Tim looked pleadingly at Bam.

"Sorry, man. No extra points for tongue."

Jason leered at Tim. "You gonna help us earn that fifteen points or what?"

Tim shrugged and pulled his pants down.

Jason got to his knees and faced Tim's bare ass. "If you fart on me, I swear I'll kick your ass, man."

Tim craned his head to look at Jason. "And if you use tongue? I'll kick yours."

Jason pressed his lips against Tim's right buttcheek and left a reddish-brown lipstick print there. "That's proof!" Jason crowed as he got to his feet. "Let it dry! That's proof!"

 

7.) Tony holds Bucky. They lay on the bed together, entwined. This is what Bucky needs. It's not Bob. No one could ever be Bob. But Tony's comforting. And soothing.

Tony turns his head to look out the window of the store and tries to suppress a sigh as he sees Rooftop and Bam race by on skateboard and bicycle respectively. Whatever they're up to can't be good. Tony kisses Bucky on the forehead and removes himself from Bucky's embrace.

Tony leaves the store and heads in the direction Bam and Rooftop were heading in, praying he doesn't hear a crash.

Bucky waits for a minute or two after Tony leaves, like he always does, and then he goes looking for Ellis. Bucky finds him in the music store, where Ellis is doing his best half-assed rockstar act with one of the guitars.

Ellis looks up when he sees he has an audience. He takes the guitar off and sets it down. Ellis stalks over to where Bucky stands and presses himself against Bucky. Bucky initiates the kiss, opening his mouth to Ellis's questing tongue. This is what Bucky has been craving. Bucky's hands slip under the t-shirt Ellis wears, and the kiss ends as Ellis pulls away so that Bucky can remove his t-shirt.

Ellis runs an appreciative hand through Bucky's hair as Bucky lowers his head to lick Ellis's chest.

"Good boy," Ellis murmurs as Bucky bites at one of his nipples.

This is what Bucky needs. He doesn't need to think. Doesn't need to feel. He just goes through the motions as Ellis impatiently tugs his clothes off and pushes him to the floor.

Bucky opens his mouth as Ellis straddles his chest. He waits for Ellis's cock to fill his mouth. As if it will fill the hole inside of him. Ellis forcefully fucks Bucky's face and Bucky takes it.

When Ellis fucks him, Bucky pulls Ellis down and begs him to bite. He shakes his head, as though Bucky is crazy to suggest it. Bucky catches a glimpse of Tony walking by the store, and nearly cries as he begs again for Ellis to bite him. The Aussie gives in and bites Bucky's shoulder.

"No, *harder*," Bucky moans.

When it's over, Bucky rubs the place on his shoulder where he was bitten as Ellis gets dressed. Bucky watches as Ellis picks up the guitar and resumes playing as if nothing happened.

Bucky gets dressed himself, and returns to the mattress store, where Tony is waiting. Tony doesn't say a word. He just opens his arms. Bucky falls into the embrace.

"Shhhhh," Tony tells him. He wants to say that it will be all right. That everything will be okay. Even though he knows it never will be again.

 

8.) He looks over at Tim, asleep on the bed. He looks at Tim's dark hair, somehow illuminated by the moonlight that shines in through the window. He looks at the bruises and cuts on Tim, knowing he put them there. Thinks about how good it felt to play with that pliant, responsive flesh and see the way Tim reacted. He thinks about the drinks they shared in the bar earlier, Tim drinking alcohol, he drinking ginger ale.

Then he ponders the danger of having someone know about Tim. Sure, the knowledge of groupies is a common thing, but if an enemy found out about Tim, it would be dangerous. Not only for Tim, but for him as well.

He doesn't care about Tim. Not in a way that means anything. But on some level, Tim remains an innocent. Someone without blood on his hands. He respects that.

Which is why he slips out of the room in the early hours of the morning and makes plans to change his cell phone number. As he walks away from the hotel, he deletes Tim's number from his own phone. It's better this way, he tells himself.

 

9.) Bucky leans against a tree and relaxes. He notices Jason coming towards him and nods by way of greeting.

"Crazy party, man," Jason comments as he joins Bucky.

"Only Bob could have a 'Skate by the light of the full moon' party and have it somehow be a rager like this."

"Yeah, ecologically sound and everything," Jason grins before leaning in to nuzzle at Bucky's neck.

Bucky leans into the nuzzling at first before stepping away, frowning.

"Sorry," Jason mutters. "Must be the full moon." He looks at Bucky and licks his lips. "It's the kind of night that makes me feel... hungry..."

Bucky smiles knowingly. "I hear ya, man. Too bad Bob only serves vegetarian fare. I wouldn't think you could barbecue a carrot." He shrugs in a way that says, "What can you do?" An owl takes flight, drawing his attention away. As Bucky looks back at Jason his eyes grow wide with alarm as Jason steps back and staggers, groaning loudly in pain.

Jason shudders as the spasms begin to wrack his body. Bucky watches, horrified, as golden hairs begin to sprout on Jason's arms, covering the tattoos and then the arms themselves.

Jason rips his shirt open as the spasms increase and the hair spreads. Bones crack and shift, and Bucky believes he will never hear another thing quite so horrifying. Jason tears his pants off, shucking his boxers with them. The golden hair has already begun to cover Jason's legs and back as he falls to his hands and feet.

Bucky bites back a scream as Jason's face... changes to become wolf-like. Jason's eyes become golden and his mouth becomes elongated, the teeth becoming long and sharp and deadly. Jason's feet and hands have also changed, becoming the paws on which the golden wolf now stands.

The wolf looks at Bucky. Bucky runs. The wolf follows.

 

10.) Ellis studies his handiwork. The crimson flowing down from Rooftop's hairline is a sight to see. "You need some help again with that, you come see me," he tells Rooftop. Rooftop admires himself in the mirror and comments on how good he looks with the "blood" streaming down his face. Ellis silently agrees.

There's a knock on his door that night. Ellis opens it to find Rooftop standing there. "Back for more, eh? I'm all out of that fake shit, I'm afraid."

"Nah," Rooftop tells him. "I'm here for the real thing."

Ellis staggers back as Rooftop clocks him. Ellis shakes it off and nods at the door. Rooftop kicks it shut. Ellis rubs his jaw before firing a fist at Rooftop in return.

Rooftop takes it, crumpling to the floor. Somehow, he has the wits to look up at Ellis. He takes this as an invitation and tackles Rooftop.

Ellis doesn't understand what his deal is, but he's always up for a bit of a scrap.

Rooftop scrambles to his feet at one point and pulls his t-shirt off. Ellis follows suit, still unsure of what's going on. Rooftop lowers his head and runs at Ellis, tackling him onto the bed, holding him down with his bodyweight. Ellis looks up at him.

Rooftop rolls off of him and lies next to him, panting. He tweaks one of Ellis's nipples, which gets a slap on his chest from Ellis in return.

Ellis gets to his knees and studies his opponent. Bruises are already blossoming on his light caramel skin. Ellis puts a hand out and strokes a bruise on his bicep. He's surprised when Rooftop smiles at him. Ellis figures "What the hell" and slugs Rooftop's forehead again.

Rooftop pulls Ellis's hand, which is still formed into a fist down to his mouth and kisses it. Ellis shivers as Rooftop licks his scraped up knuckles and says, "Thank you."  
He pulls Ellis's hand down his chest, smearing the blood and spit. Rooftop pulls Ellis's hand down to his crotch. And looks at Ellis expectantly.


End file.
